Heimkehr
by Lothron
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg und seiner Reise mit Gimli kehrt Legolas in seine Heimat zurück. Ein kleiner Oneshot darüber.


Er war leise und unbemerkt in das Königreich gekommen. Sich vor den Wachen zu verbergen war ein leichtes, er wusste schließlich wie diese ihre Arbeit verrichteten, er war Jahrhundertelang einer von ihnen gewesen. Verstohlen hatte er sich zum Palast vorgearbeitet, sorgsam darauf bedacht von keinem der Elben bemerkt zu werden. Morgen, ja morgen, da würden sie allen verkünden das er wieder da war, doch dieser Abend sollte allein seiner Familie gehören. Er wollte sich ausruhen und von ihren Erlebnissen hören.

Er war nun im Palast und ging vorsichtig die vertrauten Korridore entlang, auf dem Weg zu dem Studienzimmer seines Vaters. Er hoffte das der König zu dieser späten Stunde noch dort war, doch er kannte seinen Vater gut genug um zu wissen das dieser oft bis in die Nacht wach blieb.  
Ein wenig Angst hatte er natürlich. Er war über ein Jahr fort gewesen und der Ringkrieg hatte auch hier seine Spuren hinterlassen. Auf seinem Weg durch den Wald hatte er viele verbrannte Baumstümpfe gesehen, karge Ebenen auf denen Kämpfe gewütet hatten. Die Wunden des Waldes würden lange zum heilen brauchen, das wusste er. Es tat weh seine Heimat derart zerstört wiederzufinden und er hoffte dass es seinen Gefährten nicht ebenso ergangen war.

Diese trüben Gedanken zur Seite schiebend schlich er durch einen Nebeneingang in das große Studienzimmer und gleichzeitige Wohnzimmer seines Vaters. Sofort sah er das heruntergebrannte Feuer, sein Blick glitt zu dem großem Tisch, der wie üblich mit unzähligen Karten und Schriftstücken bedeckt war weiter zu dem Elb der an jenem Tisch saß und nachdenklich auf eine Karte der nördlichen Grenzen des Königreiches blickte.  
Er straffte sich und stellte sich gerade hin, dann trat er näher an den König heran, welcher augenblicklich aufsah und seine Augen auf ihn richtete. Unfähig etwas zu sagen senkte er die Augen auf den Boden. Er wusste nicht wie sein Vater seine Entscheidung von vor einem Jahr aufgenommen hatte, als er sich der Ringgemeinschaft angeschlossen hatte.

Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine müde Schulter, die andere fasste unter sein Kinn und hob dieses an. Er sah in sanfte, besorgte und erleichterte blaugraue Augen.  
Ein nachsichtiges Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Königs als er seinen Sohn betrachtete der unsicher vor ihm stand. Er sah leicht abgerissen aus, auch wenn er einen überaus kostbaren Umhang aus dem goldenen Wald trug. Seine Haare waren unordentlich, seine Kleidung verschmutzt und seine Augen müde.  
„Es ist gut das du wieder da bist iôn nin.", sprach der König sanft. Erschöpft lehnte sich Legolas gegen seinen Vater und dieser umfing ihn mit seinen Armen und ließ ihn sich entspannen. „Es ist vieles vorgefallen was einer Besprechung bedarf, doch kann dies warten. Ruhe aus Legolas."

Der junge Elb nickte dankbar und erwiderte die Umarmung seines Vaters kurz. „Du hast mir gefehlt.", sagte er, dann löste er sich von ihm und machte sich daran das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Thranduil wusste wohin es seinen Sohn zog und so ließ er ihn gehen. „Du hast mir auch gefehlt, ion nîn."

Legolas lächelte bei den Worten seines Vaters und verließ dessen Bereich wieder und eilte nun zu seinem Zimmer. Kaum eingetreten ließ er seine Besitztümer auf sein Bett fallen und ging in den angrenzenden Waschraum. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick für sein Zimmer übrig, welches genauso war wie er es zurückgelassen hatte.  
Er beeilte sich aus seinen dreckigen Kleidern zu kommen, den Schmutz der Reise von sich zu spülen und neue, saubere Kleider überzuziehen.

Mit noch feuchtem Haar trat er wieder auf den Korridor vor seinem Zimmer und ging nun seinem Ziel entgegen. Er wusste dass er nicht würde schlafen können wenn er nicht nach ihr sah. So oft hatte er während ihrer Mission an sie gedacht, darauf gehofft sie wiederzusehen, so sehr wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte. Für sie hatte er überleben müssen.

Leise öffnete er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und trat vorsichtig ein. Der Mond schien sacht in ihr Zimmer und tauchte dieses in milchiges Licht. Er sah sie im Bett liegen, die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen und ihr hellbraunes, leicht rötlich schimmerndes Haar ein wenig zerzaust. Vorsichtig trat er näher, er wollte sie nicht wecken, nur sich selbst beruhigen und davon überzeugen dass es ihr gut ging.

Die grünen Augen des Elblings waren unverkennbar mit dem Schleier des Schlafes überzogen und Legolas stellte zufrieden und erleichtert fest das sie gesund war. Er kniete neben dem Kopfende des Bettes nieder und betrachtete das junge Mädchen eingehend.  
Sie war gewachsen, auch wenn es nicht viel schien. Sie sah aus wie ein vier oder fünf Jahre altes Menschenkind, doch sie war bereits zehn. Auch dies war unglaublich jung. Sie war der jüngste Elb in ganz Mittelerde.

Plötzlich wandte sie sich um und er begegnete dem verschlafen Blick ihrer Augen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann erkannte sie ihn und lächelte strahlend.  
„Ada!"  
Er lächelte sie an und zog ihr wieder die Decke über die sie abgeschüttelt hatte. „Schhh, Alarien. Ich bin wieder da. Du kannst weiterschlafen."  
Das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen Augen an und griff mit kleinen Händen nach ihm. „Bleibst du bei mir?", fragte sie flehend und Legolas wusste augenblicklich das er sie nicht noch einmal für so lange Zeit verlassen würde.  
„Ja, Alarien, ich bleibe bei dir.", erwiderte er und als sie ihn noch immer nicht loslassen wollte richtete er sich auf und schlüpfte unter die warmen Decken zu seiner Tochter. Diese schmiegte sich sofort an ihn und murmelte: „Du hast mir gefehlt."

Und als Legolas spürte wie der kleine Körper seiner Tochter ganz weich neben seinem wurde und sie wieder gleichmäßig und tief zu atmen begann, da überkam ihn das Gefühl das er schon seit seinem Eintreffen vermisst hatte. Er sah auf seine Tochter hinab, diese kleine Geschöpf. Er war zuhause.


End file.
